1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bobbers and more specifically it relates to an adjustable buoyancy fishing bobber system for efficiently increasing or decreasing the buoyancy of a bobber to match the particular combined weight of the fishing line, lure and bait being currently utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fishing bobbers have been in use for years. Generally, fishing bobbers are utilized by fisherman to indicate when a fish “strikes” the bait upon the hook, wherein the fishing bobber is moved (i.e. pulled down) with the bait by the fish. Fishing bobbers are generally manufactured in various sizes and to various buoyancy forces.
The various buoyancy forces are matched up with a particular combined weight of a fishing line, lure, bait, etc. so that the bobber stays slightly above the water line when fishing in a normal manner and no fish are “striking” the bait. The bobber is also generally ensured to not be too buoyant so that when a fish does “strike” the bait, the bobber is pulled down below the water line to notify the fisherman that the bait is being pursued by at least one fish.
It can be difficult to match the particular buoyancy of the bobber with the combined weight of the utilized fishing gear (i.e. fishing line, lure, bait, etc.) thus requiring the fisherman to purchase multiple bobbers which may be costly. It may also be time consuming to find the correct bobber to utilize each time when changing fishing line, lures or bait thus cutting down on the amount of time utilized for fishing. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved adjustable buoyancy fishing bobber system for efficiently increasing or decreasing the buoyancy of a bobber to match the particular combined weight of the fishing line, lure and bait being currently utilized.